This invention relates to a novel means for supplying a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine. The term "carburetor" is used herein as a brief characterization of the aforesaid means of the invention because no other single word term is available. It will be apparent, however, that the means of the invention is essentially different from conventional carburetors for internal combustion engines.
There is a great demand for motor vehicle internal combustion engines which will consume fuel more efficiently, resulting in greater mileage (miles per gallon) and less exhaust of hydrocarbons. Moreover, engines of lower initial cost are very much wanted.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved internal combustion engine carburetor which is very much simpler and less expensive than prior art carburetors and which results in more efficient fuel consumption with consequent greater mileage and less exhaust of hydrocarbons.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.